The present disclosure relates to a noise measurement system in power stabilization network, a variable filter applied to the same and a method for measuring noise in power stabilization network, and more particularly to a noise measurement system in power stabilization network, a variable filter applied to the same and a method for measuring noise in power stabilization network capable of allowing a power line communication signal to operate within an EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) measurer using a filter that attenuates a particular frequency only.
The power line communication (PLC) is regarded as the most suitable medium in home network, home automation, remote meter reading, factory automation and the like due to its advantage of technology that encodes data in a signal and transmits the signal on existing electricity power lines in a band of frequencies that are not used for supplying electricity. Accordingly, PLC leverages the ubiquity of existing electricity networks to provide extensive network coverage. Furthermore, since PLC enables data to be accessed from conventional power-outlets, no new wiring needs to be installed in a building (or different parts of a building). Accordingly, PLC offers the additional advantage of reduced installation costs.
A radio waves Act and related rules were enacted in 2005 to regulate power line communication products. As a result, all the power line communication products must acquire an electromagnetic compatibility registration before being marketed. Appended No. 5, KN22 and Appended No. 11, KN 60 prescribe an EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) standard testing method with regard to the electromagnetic compatibility registration for power line communication.
The power line communication usually contains lots of harmonic noises and experiences a wide range of variable impedances. The noises and impedances may exist in various shapes and sizes according to time and place. Therefore, it is imperative to build up an experimental environment lest a measurement sample should be influenced, by interrupting or removing the noises at a predetermined or more level and by maintaining the impedance at a constant level.